Everything
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: Against the waste of the battlefield she accepts what they mean to each other. Elza/Natsu


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Just a quick Elza/Natsu fanfiction, I haven't published anything in so long that I feel the urge to make a short one-shot. Fairy Tail has been a phenomenal manga thus far and I feel that it needs more then the meager amount it has right now. You have to be at least up to the latest chapter to understand some of the references.

-Everything-

"Stop it Natsu! JUST STOP IT!" The Ex-quip expert collapsed onto her knees as her fist pounded the ground. Unheeding of her words he wordlessly pushed himself off the ground and faced the giant horde that was approaching the Fairy Tail Guild. Completely battered and bruised, his left arm bent at a weird angle he continued to march back into the fray.

Bewildered Erza scanned the war torn landscape to see if anyone could stop him because she no longer had the strength to move her legs. Nothing, Lucy and Gray were on the other side of the boarder stopping the other mob from destroying the Guild. Dark Mage Zeref had been revived at the Tower of Paradise and now he was destroying the guilds one by one.

No one stood a chance, what they lacked in strength and skill they made up in number, thrice over in fact. The east was being held up by Mist Gun while the west with Luxus, Gildartz had finally returned to the guild and resided in the basement with the master of the guild taking care of the wounded and regretfully dead.

She and Natsu were the North guard and were taking the brunt of the attack full force, looking back they had so much confidence. So cocksure that they were going to survive, they were Fairy Tail! They could not fall under any circumstance. So wrong they were as now only she and Natsu were the only one conscious and he was the only one left fighting against an increasingly large horde.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" Natsu's agonizing scream pierced her ear. In horror she watched a giant scaled beast pick up The Salamander, squeezing his body with the sound of more bones cracking and crunching echoing all around her. Then the creature chucked the fire mage like a lifeless ragdoll as she cried out and dragged herself to him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Natsu wake up! Wake up damn you!" She shook him as she continued to cry, praying that he would respond. Her armor was completely ruined, she couldn't even form a simple weapon anymore because she was so badly beaten. Feeling utterely disgusted in herself that she couldn't do anything about her weakness but that didn't matter right now.

"Hi there."

"Natsu!" She cried tears of joy and unabashed happiness, they were in the middle of the battlefield with advancing enemies but she didn't care because he was still alive.

"You still didn't answer me," he gave her a weak look as his eyelids flickered, signs that he was fighting unconsciousness again. She opened her mouth but no words came out as the memories flooded her consciousness.

-

The rain was pouring heavily as he stood at the entrance of Fairy Tail. His smile completely gone as he gazed at Elza evenly, "If you're embarrassed than don't ask me to love you," he told her with a steadfast tone to his voice. He walked past the Armor user while the rain continued to pound down all around them. As he nearly left the grounds Elza grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"…"

It was freezing and wet out but it didn't matter, she followed Natsu as he started to trek up the road. He didn't comment on her following him nor did she ask him but he didn't seem to mind so she continued her walk with him. They passively agressively strolled for minutes or hours, she couldn't keep track of time as the words he spoke earlier penetrated her thoughts.

'Embarrassed?' She could only laugh to herself, she had never felt such an emotion before but now it was the most dangerous emotion she had. It could have cost her, her new found kindred spirit. "Why are you ashamed?" Completely caught off guard by the question she choked on her own breathe for a moment.

"I'm… I'm not ashamed of you, of us." He gave her a wary look; they both knew that they were both inexperienced at love. While they were both outgoing she still held her emotions deep to her heart while he held his on his sleeve. "I just don't know," she was still so confused all these new feelings that they were both experiencing together.

"What do I mean to you?"

"I don't know." Straight and simple yet so empty to his ears.

-

"I was stupid then! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!" Tears flowed down her face with no end as she leaned in to kiss him before they were completely annihilated by the enemy. He smiled at her with a massive grin that looked so out of place with the torn battlefield and their battered bodies.

"You mean everything to me too," he gave a weak grin before he nuzzled against her neck. Pushing himself up to hold her, becoming stronger then Elza for a moment, as she submitted herself to him in her brief moment of weakness and letting herself be taken care of. The embraced and closed their eyes for the last time and waited for their inevitable death.

"**Have you learned nothing?**" Snapping their eyes open they craned their heads up to see a giant red dragon soaring far above the skies and landing near them. "**Foolish aren't you?**" Opening his massive jaw both Natsu and Erza were in complete shock and awe and fire spewed forward and sprayed itself all over the two.

"Igneel!" She heard Natsu utter forth as incomprehensible heat spewed forth onto their bodies thinking that it was his way of giving them a merciful death. The pain quickly subsided and instead a warm soothing feeling coursed through her entire body, she felt the bones in her legs mend themselves as the sore muscles relaxed. She felt Natsu shifting above her as he popped his left arm back into place and watched as his bones fused back together.

Her armor was restoring itself and starting to turn a hot red as she could only gape at the new armor forming around her as Natsu was starting to be incased in roaring flames. "**Get up humans.**" It was commanding and authoritative and so they could only obey the demand. Getting up she felt her armor plate shifting as a blaze emblem appeared on the chest piece while the rest of her armor turned into pseudo-dragon scale pieces.

Natsu on the other hand had a thick casing of fire covering both his arms up to the shoulder and both his legs up to the thigh. Standing up they could feel many of the cruel sick opponents cowering in fear at the sight of two of the strongest Fairy Tail members with the Dragon of Fire backing them.

Bracing herself in her new Fire Dragon armor she materialized a flaming lance with deep engravings as Natsu went from a dark red fire to a light blue flame signifying the last stage of his fire powers.

"Whatever happens after this will be fine because we have each other," she could only smile in response.

"With each other we have everything." Lunging off they charged back into the fray they resonated with each other.

-Everything-

About the length I expected, this wasn't exactly the same story I had in mind but I liked the way it turned out. I would have added the entire battle and the epilogue but it's almost 1:40 AM where I am right now and so that would be just far too much to be a one-shot. I will probably make another Fairy Tail fanfiction involving Elza/Natsu and Gray/Lluvia. I don't know about Lucy so it's still in planning.

News regarding my other fanfiction, I've yet to finish planning out One Piece but I have got about 7 chapters done. Unknowingly has about 10 chapters down and will probably end up being around 30 chapters, Remembrance will be around 20 chapters and I have 8 chapters done for it. I have an Air Gear fanfiction in the works that is being worked on; The Auction got scrapped again because I simply didn't like the direction I was going.

So making fairly good progress even if I did take a step back for one of my stories, probably for the best though.


End file.
